My Love's Greatest
by Quackquill
Summary: The greatest love cannot be measured nor can diminish, only vanish, or take you far. As the three chosen ones, they venture through vast unknown and battle against dragons, evil, and death, only striving for their love and prevention of Disaster.
1. I Serpent's Island

_(WARNING: Please read before reading: _

_-This story has a little dark, mature, and violent content. I have rated it M for caution._

_-This story is NOT an ADULT story, that is NOT why it is rated M._

_-This is a dark story. Death and cruel things will happen._

_-Meiling is a vital character to my story. I like Meiling very much and hope nobody will hate me for my cruelty._

_-This is a very, very, very long story. Reaching the ending is not guaranteed. as are all my stories._

_-Please continue reading.)_

My Love's Greatest

Summary: The greatest love cannot be measured nor diminish, only vanish, or take you far. As the three chosen ones, they venture through vast unknown and battle against dragons, evil, and death, only striving for their love and the prevention of Disaster.

Part I. Serpent's Island

She was breaking into sweat. Her breathing had become heavy and erratic. The sun glared from above, a round chubby face jeering at her pathetic fleeing. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and squinted up at the jagged mountains. They were the enormous barring teeth that held her like a prisoner in its jaws. Its size would not diminish no matter how far or long she walked. The wicked queen, had she placed a spell upon these lands for her?

She slumped down on the hot desert sand. How many more days? She would die. But she needed to keep on going. Going. Going. She had promised. She would be there, and he, too, there. She would escape the Serpent Queen's wrath and be free at last. Reaching those mountains that walled her in, falling in the arms of her beloved… but here she was with declining hope. Her bare feet hurt on the coarse, hot sand dunes and her throat was parched. No water. No food. No rest.

The mountains seemed to faze in the heat and all consciousness was slipping.

**Flashback **

The crescent moon glowed in the dark night. All else was still. The stars were absent, the wind quiet, the crickets silent, and the pond a mirror of blackness. There was not even a ripple over the clear, glass water.

A jet-black haired girl with a skinny frame was walking. She walked softly on the dirt path barefooted over cold, smooth stones. Her eyes gleamed ruby red as they leered over the night's tranquility.

In her roughened hands she carried pails. Water sloshed over the sides whenever she managed to stumble. But it was only a few times since she wouldn't dare bring empty pails to the Serpent Lady's bathtub. She laughed at the thought, but relinquished her sound immediately. If anyone heard, she would never feel the night's soothing moonbeams again.

The eerily green palace appeared from the mist. She stated her position, quarters, duties, and her name.

"Lu Dan."

The palace gates opened to her and she stepped in, immediately dulling her eyes to black and turning her hair from long jet black to silver pinned in a bun.

Her art was illusion, and her true identity to be masked. If any of this were to be disclosed, not only her life, but also the entire mystical line of the island would vanish as well.

She entered the kitchen and set down two of the pails on the table, and she then exited into the mudroom. She dumped two more pails into the pump that would give the Serpent Lady enough hot cleaning water to wash in the morning, and at last, she dumped the next two for everything in the palace. Six large pails to be filled three times a day, and she was the old lady with the job. To other servants it was a mystery, but nobody asked questions. Nobody wanted to disturb peace in the Serpent Lady's grounds as the Lady enjoyed to do so.

She headed to her chambers that she shared with dozens of others. It reeked of dung, sweat, onions, garlic and spittle, of old ladies and young ones. She climbed to the top of the last bunk and tried to sleep. There was the sound of loud snores, coughing, and heavy breathing. She wrinkled her nose in complaint. But it had been already ten Turns, and she was soon fast asleep, prepared to wake up in another four hours.

0

She was on her morning job. The ponds silky surface wrinkled as she dipper her six pails into the water. It was near dawn but the velvety curtain of night still covered the sky, lightly, along with a few soft touches of pink and gold to the east.

As she trod back, the gold touched the array of forest trees, sick with wilting leaves and peeling bark. It wasn't even close to winter cold, but the Serpent Queen had sucked the island's lushly green beauty into her hands.

She had not heard a toad crick or a cricket's harp since the Serpent Queen seized reign and infested the land with crawling snakes. Sure there had been snakes before, but now there was a teeming abundance of deadly ones, uprooting all mystical lines defying her word. Ten Turns ago she had appeared in front of the king, killed him, and assumed power.

"Dan" shuddered in utter hatred, but at the same time, fear. She knew herself to be a disgrace to her true family name, for she lived only by hiding beneath the despicable Queen's shadow. Many times she thought of revenge, everyday as she walked back and forth through the dead forest filled with hissing snakes.

But once she stepped into the Queen's reaches, she could feel the immense power that surpassed her own and cringed.

She, last of the Lin mystic line of the Island, Lin Meiling, breathed because of her fear, desperation, and magical blood. Maybe the Serpent Queen knew this, and so never bothered to eliminate the puny bug that worked for her.

Meiling had never seen her, or at least not face to face. If she ever dared to stare into the Queen's deadly eyes, she would perish immediately. She only knew the back of the Queen's head. Midnight black hair tied with jade pins and then flowing silkily to the floor. A golden headdress shaped as a serpent, its tail curled and delicately poised.

She knew the Queen's face to be pale, and skinny, as were her witchlike fingers, almost skeleton-like. Her long, painted fingernails were as sharp as knives, and they clicked against each other as she stroked her gigantic pet snake wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl. Her voice was cold, snakelike, and sent freezing shivers down people's backs, as though she had poured ice water on them.

Meilling had never seen the Queen in person, only heard about her in hushed, fearful whispers.

But her face was beautiful, they said. Her eyes were thin, deadly, and blood red. Once you looked at them, you could never look away again. Her grins wicked. Her lips were red and alluring.

Meiling believed that was all she would need to know about the Serpent Queen.

But she was wrong.

Much later would she learn a hidden secret the Serpent Queen had hidden for many Turns.

00

It was another early and regular morning. The mansion was bustling in a silent way. The cooks cooking, the firewood burning, the water running, the servants serving, and the Servant Lady taking her morning bath, which had the water Meilling brought in late last night. Meiling listened to the snake's hissing as they slithered across the floor where she was sweeping, their red eyes watching her. She knew they suspected her, and so covered her eyes with the mat of her hair and moved sluggishly, stupidly.

Still wary, they snarled, flicked their tails and passed. She waited until they were gone and sighed in relief.

Safe.

As long as they made no reports, she was fine.

Afternoon shift.

Night shift.

Rest.

Sleep.

Prepare to wake up early the next morning.

The same cycles she had kept for ten full Turns. The next morning, and everything would change.

000

Meiling woke up earlier than usual with a tremble in her body. It was a foreboding of change. She tried sitting by the hearth and rubbing her joints, but the tremble remained. She glanced westward and pressed her trembling hand on the window. It stopped. What was west? The ocean.

She took off her hand and it began trembling again. Grabbing her pails, she ran out and headed west, her body seemed to know the way. She couldn't stop, she ran all the way to the shore.

There were rocks and ebbing tides. There were pieces of debris among the rocks as well. She leaned over to see better.

Broken wood? A shipwreck?

She looked up. It was hard to see through the ocean mist. She squinted her eyes to peer through the shrouding mist. She managed to make out a bobbing figure in the water.

It drew nearer and she no longer needed to pinch her eyes. Next thing, she was in the water charging at the figure.

It was a boy. He was clinging onto a large chunk of the boat, and was unconscious.

Meiling tugged him to the rocky shore, and became soaked from the waves that had washed over her, and panted from all the effort.

Spluttering seawater as a wave crashed over him, the boy awoke and crawled onto the dryer rocks. He saw Meiling and immediately stood up and made a fighting stance.

She only glanced at him demurely, "I'm not in a fighting mood."

He attacked.

She jumped back in alarm, "Hey! I just saved you! Is this how you—"

He tackled her to the ground, shouting something in a foreign language. Meiling felt her head hit something hard and moaned, grabbing at the throbbing injury. With her other had, she clamped it over his mouth and made a shushing sound.

"Shut up." She whispered, glancing about warily.

If any of the spying snakes had heard, surely it would only spell trouble. She surveyed the boy on top of her. This boy himself spelled disaster. Her peace was ruined. Oh _why_ had she saved this hotheaded boy?

The boy seemed to understand whatever showed on her face and sat back. But did not look apologetic at all about her head. He no longer made any move to attack though, but sat solemnly, watching her warily.

She rubbed her head and sat up as well. They both examined each other as though measuring up how much they could trust one another. Meiling noticed his auburn eyes and dark brown hair. He definitely was from another land, had a shipwreck, and had washed up on the Serpent's Island's shores. And _she _had found him. Saved him. Been attacked by him.

She curiously what he was thinking about in his mind. A black haired, ruby-eyed and skinny little girl—

Meiling was struck with realization. No! She had forgotten to illusion herself and mask her identity! What if…

She buried her face in doom. He perked an eyebrow. Girls here are strange, he thought to himself, but interesting. He had seen all that she had thought. In his eyes she was a frail, dirty, and smelly little girl who had no reason to save his life. He only wanted to know two things.

Where he was, and if she had ever bathed in her life. Actually, maybe he wouldn't want to know, really.

He needed to know where this foreign place was. He didn't need to concern himself over the girl's reasons, smells, or mental stability. There were more important duties.

He tried asking again, using his hands. He nudged her to watch him. He pointed to the ground and moved his hands in question.

Meiling nodded. Ah, he was wondering where he was. She pointed to the ground and imitated a snake.

Serpent's Island.

"Serpent's Island, I never planned here but I could still—"

Meiling was still gesturing, "You must get off. This island is dangerous. The Serpent Queen will find you and kill you. Get off while you can."

"Ur… what was that? Evil Queen? Get off? I'd need a boat. Make one at least. Take a stay for a few days at least…"

He'd have to stay. She'd have to risk her life to protect him. She thought about the way she had cowered out of things, the way she was living now.

"Ok. I'll help you."

It was the beginning of the change in her life.

0000

"A bit late." Sneered the cook.

Meiling apologized and began sweeping. Often she dozed off to think about the boy. She had already revealed her true self for the first time too, no being able to disguise herself now. But he was a foreigner, he didn't know about the mystical line. Building a ship, didn't that mean he needed wood? Would the Queen notice anyone chopping trees in her forest? And tools, he would need tools. Was there a carpenter in the mansion?

She felt the illusion slipping and she had to slap herself twice to focus on it while sweeping the ashes by the firewood.

Collecting wood was first. And a place to hide, those shore rocks would never be enough. She couldn't have another innocent head snapped by the Queen. What about the difference in languages? …The questions rolled on.

00000

At last, noon sift. She was off early. She ran to the ocean shore. He wasn't there. Fear pounded in her chest. Where on earth was he? She searched and searched. Not a trace.

She began panicking. What if… what if… the Serpent Queen? Had she found him? Killed…? Was this her punishment for trying to defy the Serpent Queen? Hadn't she only known the boy for only an hour or so? What was this emptiness? Loss of hope?

"Why are you crying?" A foreign voice.

She spun around, tears dripping from her wide eyes. Alive! He was alive! Sudden anger filled her, "Why'd you do that? Wicked trick! Hide so I couldn't find you?" She tried to throw a fist at him in fury, not bothering to explain.

But he had seen her searching and knew, he laughed, "Ha ha, so you were worried about me?"

Her anger faded. His laugh was like a dog's playful barking, his voice dripping chocolate.

"I went looking around."

"No, you must stay hidden."

He shrugged. They found a good hiding spot a good distance from the Queen's reach but closer to the pond where her job was done. At night she handed him some tools she "borrowed" and showed him the best places to cut wood, and how to do it so he would respect the tree's life and look as if nothing had changed in that spot.

She learned his name. ShaoLang. He learned hers. They learned to talk to each other freely, aided with hands and motions. She told him about the Serpent Queen. He told her about dragons, and then about the Seven Islands.

"This is Serpent's Island, or the Serpent's Tail." He drew a squiggly line that indicated the island, "And this is my home, Dragon's Lair." He drew a blob.

She nodded, "So there are really other islands as well?"

He took a large bite out of a green fruit and wiped the seeds oozing out of the side of his mouth, "Yeah. Seven islands total. There's this one, mine, then Elder's Palm, Phoenix Talon's, Atlantis…the underwater world, Lion's Den, and Angel's Haven."

"Have you seen them all?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Not yet." He was grinning widely as he drew each island in the dirt, "But I will. I'm on a quest you see."

"A quest?"

"Yea." He frowned, "I've got to find—" He shook his head, "Not supposed to tell. Sorry."

And then he'd be quiet for the rest of the day, and then accidentally slip out the same thing the next.

It passed like this for two weeks. She was in the habit of snooping into the cook's and now and then and pretend to be stealing early rations. She got caught twice but she bribed the cook with another pail of water. That made seven pails. But for him, she thought, it'd be worth it all.

She asked him if he had any siblings. He nodded a bit soberly, "Three brothers. One died at war, another of sickness. One gone missing. Make it two now if you include me. Four sisters. I'm immune to girls now."

She wondered how it'd be like to have a sibling. She didn't remember having any back then. Blood was a binding thing, she thought, ignoring ShaoLang's lack of enthusiasm in his siblings.

Meiling's days were never filled so much sunshine as they were when she and ShaoLang sat together. During midnight the moon bathed them with silver mist, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Her heart beat uncontrollably as she watched his dark chocolate hair dip over his forehead and then be lifted again by the breeze. His chuckles were like smooth pebbles dropping in the pond, and his sweat like pearl beads.

She loved to watch him in the hot, sunny afternoons as he worked on his quickly growing ship, the pounds of the hammering, and his rippling muscles as he struck and blow. His determination inspired her. Although he was stranded on an island with a deadly Queen ready to find and kill him, he worked and planned with no hesitation or fear.

What could she do to be like him? How could she help him achieve his goal? She begged him.

"Tell me what I can help you with?"

But he only shook his head, "Nothing, you've done so much already. You've fed me, given me tools, and hid me. I'm already indebted to you. Don't make me any more broke. I can't do anything for you."

"Then take me with you." Meiling held in her breath, shocked at her rash words.

ShaoLang's eyes were wide, but he gave it a moment's thought and shrugged, "I'm fine with it."

She couldn't breathe out. He wouldn't mind. She could escape. She could…be with him. Her heard pounded in excitement.

"You'd really take me?" She was nearly whispering.

"If you really want to go. It's the least I can do." He gave a small smile.

It spread glowing warmth within her and unleashed the chains of fear inside her heart. Joy, hope, and love brimmed inside her. The things she had not allowed in her for Ten Turns, and all of it had come back to her with just that small smile. The edges of her mouth twitched into a smile. The first time in Ten Turns…

ShaoLang looked surprised, "You're pretty cute when you smile." He laughed, and encouraged her to do it more often.

A blush rushed over her thin, pale cheeks. He had called her cute.

"Then I will always keep this smile for you, and you only." She smiled again, and this time more broadly.

He merely laughed, not knowing she had meant those words from the bottom of her heart. Not knowing how deeply, hopelessly in love she was with him. Oh how pitifully trapped she was in that hole, enraptured with his smile, laugh, and words. And yet how far she would go with his image in her mind forever until she would die.

000000

The happy days ended after that day. They could not hide from the stealthy eyes of the Serpent Queen and those of her crawling snakes forever.

break


	2. I Capture and Escape

My Love's Greatest

Summary: The greatest love cannot be measured nor diminish, only vanish, or take you far. As the three chosen ones, they venture through vast unknown and battle against dragons, evil, and death, only striving for their love and the prevention of Disaster.

Part I. Serpent's Island

ii. Capture and Escape

There was hot, dark liquid trickling from his forehead and his knuckles. He sucked on his bleeding knuckles to endure the searing pain on his back, and then bit them hard as another lightning lash crawled into the burning scars and deep beneath his flesh.

He could not scream. If he dared to make a sound, the deadly snake perched quietly upon his neck would squeeze him to death.

His eyes flickered up at the Serpent Queen. Her tall, stony body watching with wickedly red and amused eyes. Her long, ebony fingers stroked her pet snakes curled around her arms and shoulders. She noticed he was looking up at her and cackled. It sounded like hard rocks grating each other.

"So you thought you could hide from _my _reaches?" She glared ferociously at him, anger flaming in her eyes. "And so you did for many days. Now answer me. WHO HELPED YOU?" She roared, her icy voice vanishing in the angry, hissing bellow.

ShaoLang croaked, "It was only me…"

He gagged as the snake tightened around his neck and he was given another blow.

"Hmph, you can't deceive me. Tell me or else you and _this girl_ right here…"

She snapped her bony fingers and two enormous snakes dragged in a ruby-eyed, black-haired girl whose violent screams and kicks were muffled by the snake tails curled around her limbs and face.

"…will die."

ShaoLang was alarmed but masked his shock as he whispered, "I…don't know her…" He gagged again.

The Queen was not looking so angry now. In fact, she was smiling sweetly and turned to the girl, almost cooing out the words, "My dear girl, you, who is well from a mystical line…"

The girl's eyes were filled with dread and horror.

"Did you have anything to do with this boy?"

Her face was nearly buried by the snake tails and her eyes looked over at the boy in chains. She shook her head vigorously. The Queen glared, furious at the girl.

"You lying, filthy, mystical bloodline wrench! Crush her!"

ShaoLang's head jerked up, but it was already too late. There was a disturbing crack and the girl's head hung in a most unusual way. The Queen cackled maliciously as ShaoLang's head hung with disgust, anger, and resentment.

"You witch…!" He muttered through clenched teeth as the deadly snake curled tighter and tighter around his neck.

She cackled again as her dress hem swished towards the exit, "Pleasant seeing you joining her later this evening, but first…"

The snake uncoiled from his neck and joined behind her. ShaoLang was wheeled around and immediately the Serpent Lady's shrill voice filled the dungeon.

"STOP! Bring him to me!"

ShaoLang was wheeled around again, his face glowering. But her face was paler than white and her body trembled with… fear? Her wide eyes stared at his shoulder with shock.

"T-that is… your birthmark?"

ShaoLang rolled a peeved eye to his bottom left where the ivy-like birthmark had reached the nape of his neck and tip of his elbow.

He snarled, "Why do you care?"

The Queen, still quivering, said nothing but only stared. Then she stalked off, a number of haunting memories and thoughts passing through her mind. ShaoLang was then dragged into a stone walled-in dungeon.

000

Dusk. The sun was disappearing and slight pink colored the darkening sky. ShaoLang sat in a corner, chained. His writs and ankles bled from trying to wrestle out of them. Now he stood, slumped against the damp walls and feeling tired, angry, and torn.

_Meiling…_

He winced, remembering the sickening rack. Was this how he repaid her? A terrible death? There was some noise outside the door. He looked up. It was the sound of the Queen's voice.

"Filthy guards, you dare to look in my eyes? Dare to look at my face!? Lay down and bow in respect you dogs! Now give the keys!" She demanded hastily.

He heard the jingle of keys and then the unlocking of the chamber door. Hatred boiled in him. Had she come to continue torturing him? She stepped inside and looked up at him.

He spat, "What are you here for you witch? What more do you want? My life? Go ahead and take it!" He spat again with obvious hatred.

The Queen said nothing. A shaft of light streamed in from the high window. She stepped into it.

ShaoLang gasped, "You…but… you're…"

She put her finger to her lips. It was Meiling's face in the Queen's robes. No snakes were curled about her. But the face quickly changed back to the Serpent Lady's as though he had merely imagined it. But he was too stricken with confusion and shock to say anything more.

She freed his chains and then wrapped a cloth around his hands, immediately making it look like chains. She brought him pass the still bowing guards, and then raced down the stairs lit with flickering torches that flung their long, running shadows on the yellow walls. They dashed beneath the shadows and ran out of the mansion through a passage Meiling had long known and to the hidden place of the nearly finished ship.

They caught their breath and ShaoLang looked up at Meiling. She had broken the illusion and her original face, and he saw that the headdress had been a piece of wood, the silver and green robe a regular tattered one, and the silk shoes merely torn up rags tied around her feet.

He grabbed her shoulders and touched her sweaty, gaunt face. Her face had turned completely red.

It was Meiling in front of him, flesh and alive.

"But how?" He whispered.

Meiling trembled and seemed to be ready to burst into tears. "I used another young girl." Then she muttered sullenly, "I'm sorry for worrying you. And I know I did something terrible too…"

He embraced her tightly as he was overcome with relief and joy, "It doesn't matter. You're _alive_! So please come with me…"

They had dragged the boat to the Oceanside and so they heard the waves splash on the rocks. Meiling's heart pounded as she felt her head press against his beating chest. She closed her eyes and was terribly tempted to say yes. Her tongue, her body, and her heart all leaped together to push the liberating word out… It might have been glorious, sailing away to another island, being free with him…

But no. He had a quest. And she could fulfill a part of it here, on this island. But he could not, and nor could he stay any longer.

She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears and love, her heart throbbing and throat choking.

"No…I can't go."

"What!? Why not? You must come with me!"

She shook her head and pointed to the ship, "This ship will only be able to hold you, it's not complete yet and was built for only one person. But there," She pointed to the jagged mountain peaks, "I will wait for you there. When you finish your trial, come back for me here. And I will give you the piece."

His amber eyes widened in shock, "You mean you know where—"

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But still, you can't stay here!"

"I'll go to the mountains and hide. Nobody will find me there. Go quickly, before they find us."

ShaoLang didn't budge. "I won't leave without you."

Meiling's tears dripped and flowed even faster. She could hear the Serpent Lady's rage back in the mansion.

"But you must leave—"

"I said, I won't leave without you!" His grip was tight and his voice stern.

Meiling closed her eyes and leaned up on her tiptoes quickly, her lips leaning in to touch his. It was a second's joy for her, but at the same time, sorrow's parting farewell. ShaoLang was shocked, and she took the advantage to push him into the boat and kick it off.

"Meiling!" He scrambled up and shouted, trying to move the boat back up on shore. It was no use, it was off and rocking further out into the ocean.

"Meiling!" He cried, water pouring in from the sides of the boat and soaking him.

Meiling gave a loud sob, but stifled it quickly and quivered from the cold, sadness, and her silent sobs. Her tears were fat and salty like the sea. She watched as the boat sailed away behind the ocean spray and mist, his hoarse voice disappearing as well.

After she could no longer see the boat and had swallowed her choking grief, she wiped her tears on a drenched sleeve and tried to give an encouraging smile. She failed and could only remember ShaoLang. She could probably never smile again until she saw him again.

And that would bein the mountains. She nodded bravely. Yes, she was no longer the timid, fearful shadow-hiding child in the Serpent Queen's mansion. She was now Lin Meiling of the last mystical line with a duty and long journey ahead of her. She wouldn't cower before anything. Nothing. As long as it would allow her to hear ShaoLang's laughter once again…

**End of Flashback**

Meiling felt the hot sand brushing violently over her cheek. She was face down on the sand and the pain had awakened her. She touched the burned area of her face.

Strangely, she was somehow still alive. Meiling tried to stand up but she was knocked right back down.

"I guess it's back to the primary ages," she muttered as she began to crawl in the sand with all for limbs. It felt like ages, being blinded and crawling around with squeezed shut eyes. Many times she heard the other snakes slithering about. Did they believe she was one of them too? Was she even crawling the right way?

It never seemed to end. She was most probably falling into the Serpent Queen's loop trap. But she reached the mountains.

Meiling was weary, thirsty, sand-coated, and dizzy from all the heat and flurry of the sand. The wind had died down, darkness swamped the sky, and she felt cold, homely dirt. Ah… dirt…Dirt? DIRT!

Meiling leaped to her feet and gazed up. She was almost crying for joy, only she had no moisture in her eyes so she just yelped with a throat filled with sand.

Oh sweet mother earth! Oh godly, towering mountains! Oh cool, soothing night! No more sand and scorching dryness! Water! Yes, water! Where? Meiling dragged herself around until she finally heard the laugh of a bubbling brook and waterfall.

Oh the beautiful crystal clear and hydrating brook. She immediately ran to it and dipped her hands into the cold, silky water. She sipped with cupped hands lavishly and then placed her face in, drinking in all she could until her thirst was quenched. Then she stripped and bathed in the water, scrubbing herself clean of sand and dirt and blood.

ShaoLang's blood, she thought to herself as she washed. Then she cleaned her clothes, very much beyond cleaning, but she couldn't go climbing mountains _naked_. At last she felt cleaner than she had in years. Refreshed, clean, but hungry.

Yes, very hungry. She glanced around. The trees here did not bear fruit, the dirt here did not produce much green vegetation. She did not know what to eat, so she ate the leaves of some bush, but they tasted awfully bitter. At least bitter didn't mean poison. Maybe.

She climbed on. Se needed to get _deeper _into the mountains, _higher _to the cave of the hidden jade piece. The piece ShaoLang was looking for. The piece her mystical bloodline had protected for centuries. And she knew where it had to be. She knew it the moment he had spilled his beans.

**Flashback**

"You said you came from the Land of the Dragons."

"Yeah, and?"

Meiling pondered out loud, "Then don't you have a dragon?"

ShaoLang flushed madly, "No, I haven't. Aren't you from Serpent Island? Where's your serpent?" He snapped rather impulsively.

Meiling blushed and bent her head down, "I'm sorry." She murmured sincerely.

ShaoLang must have thought she was crying and said a little more softly, "Well, there are mostly wild dragons, but there are also many dragon riders. You've got to be chosen you see, and you find out mainly around my age." He was fumbling with the nail in sudden interest.

Meiling didn't know what to say, but luckily he continued.

"But I'm sure I'll get my dragon. My eldest brother did, and my father was a great dragon rider, so I've got it in my blood. I'm going back to take my chances, and even if I don't…I'm still continuing my search for the pieces of the—" He stopped dead short.

Meiling gasped, "Sword! The ancient sword! Eight pieces total and you're on the Quest!"

It was like cracking an eggshell. One small hit and everything shatters, the only thing left is to peel off the shell, slowly and easily.

ShaoLang could have been swearing and shaking his fist, but he only stared at her in bewilderment, "How do you know?"

Meiling bit her lip and answered quietly, "You're not the only one with buried secrets."

ShaoLang frowned in disappointment and then continued hammering. Meiling waited until she believed it was proper to ask more questions

"But…why are you looking for them?"

He shrugged, "Secret."

Meiling nodded, "Oh. I see. Nothing for you to eat then I guess." She stood up and pretended to leave.

"Hey, hey…wait! Okay I'll tell you for food," he pointed and grunted grimly, then sitting on the floor with crossed legs, "I'm nearly finished for the boat anyways, and I trust you...

"You see, my brothers went away one by one during the last few years and I'm the last son left. My dad died just two years ago and he said something queer on his deathbed to me. He was holding my hands and shaking. Then he handed me a silver key and told me I was his last hope and he was sorry about my brothers. And if I didn't live through all the trials, the world would end in chaos. At first I thought he was joking, but he was looking at me with those eyes he made when he was dead serious. It scared me.

"So after that, he never opened his eyes again and I had this silver key in my hands," He held it up, "I didn't know what to do, so I went running about my father's room, looking for the damned keyhole. I never found it, at least not there. I found it in my big brother's room. I guess my father had high hopes for him till he died. So I opened the tiny box that was as big as my palm, and lo, it had this map. It looked like any ordinary map, but old smelly and…

"It had one more island. It's somewhere I can't tell you, but it had a name. The King's Crown. I'm sure that's where the last piece is, but a special place. So after I get my dragon, I'll go flying to all the islands and find all the pieces and then—" He stopped.

"Then what?" Meiling asked impatiently.

He shook his head, "That's just it. I don't know. How will I find the pieces if I don't know how or what to do afterwards, Meiling? What am I going to do?" He sounded lost and desperate, just the way she had felt before she had met him.

"You will have many journeys, adventures, and hardships, but I'm sure that despite all of them you'll learn a bit more and more about the end, and I'm sure you'll be able to do it!"

ShaoLang tried grinning, but it looked meek. "Thanks. What would I do without you, Meiling?"

"Not much, maybe." She answered, but was beaming inside.

**End of Flashback**

break

* * *

AN: Cleaned my room and found a wrinkled, dusty, and worn-out notebook from several years ago. Found this story I'd handwritten... phew I sure did write a lot back then. A real meaty story, but of course I never managed to finish it. But I think I remember most of what I was planning. As with all of my stories, I really like this one too so I'll try to put up what I've got so far (which is quite a lot. But each of these chapters are 10 handwritten pages lol) ... when I find the time.

Anyways, thank you whoever you are for reading this story. Please REVIEW! As much as I want readers to enjoy reading my stories, I think I mostly love to torture them and make them rip their hearts and hair out... kukuku... oh no I'm not evil! Just quacky. Thank you again!


	3. I Siren's Song & II Phoenix Claw

My Love's Greatest

Summary: The greatest love cannot be measured nor diminish, only vanish, or take you far. As the three chosen ones, they venture through vast unknown and battle against dragons, evil, and death, only striving for their love and the prevention of Disaster.

Part I. Serpent's Island

0

It was a far drop down there.

Meiling clutched the side of the mountain for assurance. Heights were one of her greatest fears. To gaze down upon the miniscule trees and realize you were hundreds of feet above the ground, the experience made her stomach tighten into a knot.

Once her foot slipped and she watched uneasily as pebbles tumbled over the rocky mountain's surface and plummeted into the vast world beneath. She tried to prevent herself from looking down and remembering. Remembering that she was very, very hungry…

00

Nothing could get any more worse, so ShaoLang believed.

The waves were monstrous mouths that opened and closed down on him. He was soaked, drenched, and shivering from the cold even in his bones. The icy water crawled beneath his soggy skin and seeped into his heart. Loneliness had washed over him, he was sad and cold and… Meiling.

Why had she forced him to travel alone, without her? The light of his lantern had been blown out. A dark cruel storm had wiped out his joy, his smiles.

He remembered her last few words and her goodbye kiss. His mind lingered over her pool of ruby red eyes and glistening tears. Her touch. What if he never got his dragon?

Doubts he had never allowed before crept into his mind. He would never be able to go to the mountains to meet her where she would wait for eternity. He gripped the silver key in his right pocket, and the little box in his left. They emitted a soft hope and gentle encouragement. But his grief was greater than them.

The rocking waves ceased, and everything was still. The water rippled with a feathery goldenlight coming from a cove. ShaoLang rubbed his eyes in wonderment. Then he heard it. An enchanting, beautiful and alluring sound, music, a singing voice clear like water.

He reached the cove and the light was brighter, glowing in his face. He stepped into the cove. There it was, the originator of the voice sitting on a rock with her back to him, but what a beautiful back. Her skin was milky white and her long, black hair blowing in the wind of her voice.

He drew closer and closer until she gradually turned around and imprisoned him with her face. Long, batting eyelashes, low blue painted and shimmering eyelids, hazy, sea-green eyes, and a seducing red bud of lips. She smiled wryly and put her hands to his face, sending jolts of icy cold throughout his body.

She placed his head to her bosom and at first he felt warm and cozy as well as a tingling of excitement. But he thought of Meiling and jerked his head up, free from the spell.

Something was wrong. The golden light vanished and a mist encircled her. The beautiful face was there, but it was twisted and he noticed her feet were not there. Instead she had a seal's ugly, slippery tail and webbed fingers.

Her hair twirled behind her like a storm and he became aware of the words of her song.

_Forget, forget, forget…_She hissed, her face now changing shape into something incredibly hideous.

He tried to run, or scream, but she had him in her clutches already, there was no escape. She was back to singing with her captivating voice and she caressed him softly with her words.

"There is no escape, you came here with your own will, with your burdened shoulders, with grief. Ah, a man's grief and sorrow are the most delicious things. Wouldn't you like to be cured? To forget everything that caused you such pain…forget…"

"No! NO!" He tried to resist and placed Meiling in the front of his mind… touch…kiss…memory…but her face was fading and the name on his tongue seemed to him like a slippery eel eluding him.

"Forget…"

All his memories…where? One last flash of Meiling's face and he struck the monster with the nearest sharp thing around.

A terrifying, ear-splitting scream. It had been it's own dagger which it planned to use to kill him.

He spun around and ran on his heels, fell into his boat, and escaped. But soon he was drowsy and his memories were slipping. With his last memory and consciousness, he whispered.

"Thank you Meiling…for saving me _twice_…"

And then she too vanished from his mind.

Part II: Phoenix Claw

The wind was stronger than usual. And that meant the flame performances would be doubly affected. The girl frowned and wriggled her eyebrows.

"I definitely won't allow that!" She demanded, shutting the window panes in resolution. "Come on Kero," she called to her golden pet, "It's high time we go investigating on this peculiar weather."

The cheery, skinny girl skipped down the glossy marble hallway and down a flight of stairs. The eager kero flew in circles around her yelling, "Whoopee! Adventure!"

They skipped out of the castle and through the village where villagers greeted her warmly.

"Princess!"

"Good morning Princess!"  
"Looking well, Princess!"

She answered them with her signature smile and hearty wave, but spent no longer than that, for she had a duty to tend to.

Munching on a crisp apple, she beamed lovingly at the trees blazing with pink flowers and flame red tinged leaves. She marveled at the tall volcanoes japing the red and pink sky line. Kero swished his bushy tail about, singing off-key.

"Kero, stop making that awful sound! It's killing my ears!"

"Pfft! What noise? This is my genius talent you are listening to. Wait until I get my medallion, you won't be sticking daggers in your ears. In fact, I signed up for the game competition this year! So many prizes and I'll be—"

She snapped, "Shh! Listen. I hear something…let's hide!" She grabbed Kero by the tail and dove behind a pale tree's trunk.

There was the stumbling footsteps drawing nearer. She held her breath in and took a peep. She had never seen such a person before. It was a boy, maybe near her age but older. He had bloody gashes on his forehead, neck and hands. His clothes were torn and ripped and he wore no shoes.

His hair was not gold or red or black. It was a dark, drenched mat of brown. She touched her bangs and inspected a lock of her hair. Gold, with a touch of light brown. But she had never seen completely dark, dark brown hair like that before!

She could not see his eyes, they were closed shut and he was muttering to himself. He staggered like a drunken man, but his face was not flushed with alcohol.

He must be badly injured, she thought, and he must have come from…somewhere else.

Kero was about to whisper, "Let's leave quietly…" But she had already stood up and stepped out of hiding.

He sensed her presence and looked at her with alertness, but mostly weariness. She was shocked. His eyes were auburn and hazy with confusion. She opened her mouth to ask him who he was, but he asked first.

"Who am I?"

She thought he had heard it wrong. "Me?"

He shook his head and asked again, clearly. "Who am I?" He pounded his fist to his chest. "Tell me! I don't know!"

She heard Kero's flapping wings. She stuttered, "I-I…I don't know either!"

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" And then he suddenly seemed conscious of a stranger. "Who are you?"

Now there was a question she could answer.

"Me?" He nodded with a "Yeah you."

She lifted her chin with pride, "I'm Princess Kinomoto Sakura, and this is the island Phoenix Claw, land of fire."

His face was blank. Sakura was rather disappointed with his lack of reaction.

"So what about you? You really don't know anything about yourself?"

"I don't remember anything." He answered plainly.

"Oh." She looked at his rags and gashes, "You look awful though. Why don't you come to the castle and clean up?"

He didn't move, "But I—"

She grabbed his filthy and bloody hand and tugged it, "Come on! You'll be my guest. I can't allow people on my island to be so poorly dressed!"

Eventually he conceded. But Keros gnarled unapprovingly at the boy after he had called Kero a "talking, flying, rubber toy."

"Sakura! He's a stranger! And he insulted me!"

"You're right, Kero. He said it all wrong. You're an _annoying_, talking, flying sweet-hogging, rubber toy!"

000

"Hi onii-chan! I brought a guest. Hope you don't mind. And I'll have breakfast in my room. No worries." Sakura spoke super-fast and tried to dash away, but her brother had grabbed her by the collar.

"Now let's not get too hasty…I'm fine with stray dogs and cats," his eyes surveyed the boy with hostility just as the boy stared back, "But I never agreed to little brats."

The boy made a start but Sakura was clinging tightly to his arm.

"Onii-chan! Look at him! How can we let such a destitute person die like this on _our _island! I won't allow it! And if you let him die like this, I'll go jump into the mouth of a volcano out of woe!" She cried unreasonably.

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "You'd do that all for this? A puny brat?"

"How do you know he's a brat? And yeah, so what if I would. It's not like you care about my feelings!"

He groaned, "Why you…! Fine! You can go clean up this filth as long as he doesn't dirt the rest of our island!"

Sakura beamed, "Oh, Thank you Touya!"

And then she dragged the boy away before her brother could change his mind.

Touya growled, "You and your monster ways!"

00

The boy gazed into the mirror. His forehead had plastered white bandages and all his wounds had been treated. His skin was as clean of dirt and salty sea water. He had a new set of fresh clothes. Beige pants and a wine-red robe with brilliant flame patterns. His dark, chocolate brown hair was neatly combed back. He gazed into his own strangely auburn eyes, wondering why he didn't even recognize his own reflection.

"Who am I?" He asked his reflection. Surely his mirror image must know more than he did. But it gave him no answer. "Why don't I remember anything?" No answer.

There was only his angry face and a pierced heart. What was he forgetting? Why did he feel as though there was something important he needed to do, but he didn't know what. It was all so frustrating.

_Knock knock_.

"Yoo-hoo! Done yet?"

"Yes."

The door clicked open. In came a sunshine princess dressed in sweet pink robes dabbed with Sakura blossoms. She had beads strung in her short, fiery golden hair. Plastered on her sun-tanned face was a heart-warming smile and two laughing, emerald eyes.

"You look so much better!" She beamed.

"You look nice as well, Princess."

She blushed, "You're just like the others…"

She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the doors, "We're having flame performances tonight! So I'll introduce you as my special guest!" She stopped suddenly, "Oh wait, but your name first."

He looked sullen, "I don't remember my name."

Sakura smiled, "Then can I give you one?"

He nodded, "It's better than not having one."

Sakura examined him thoroughly and thoughtfully. Then she closed her eyes and tilted her head so she could listen to the world. The name came to her from an ancient whisper carried by the wind.

"Syao. Short for _Syaoran_." She grinned widely, "Syao! Isn't that a nice name? I'm already in love with it!"

Syaoran muttered the name, "Syaoran…" Something revived in him as the word rolled over his tongue. He savored it like a treat. To have a name…how blissful.

Sakura was tugging at him again. "Hurry! The performances have loads of food too!"

00

The flame performances were indeed loaded with food, but most of all, they were dazzling. There were flame performers darting about with fire in their hair while they released fire shooters up at the audience that clapped and laughed.

Sakura laughed between mouthfuls of food until Touya warned her that she was looking a lot like a "pig monster." Syao was definitely not expecting the Princess herself to perform as well though.

She had changed into a gypsy suit embellished with fire patterns and Sakura blossoms. On her wrists and ankles were rings and jangles with bells that jingled as she moved and danced to a beat. Each time she stomped her foot, up came a blaze of fire which drove the crowd crazy.

Soon she was dancing and whirling up and down with flames shooting up about her. The audience clapped in excitement while Syao just watched, astounded. At last, all of it stopped and steam shrouded the arena.

But out stepped Sakura with a beaming smile welcomed by applause and cheers. She bowed and returned to her seat by Touya and Syao.

She turned to him, "Did you like my performance?"

"I've never seen anything like that." He answered honestly. Then he added to make her smile, "It was great."

It worked. She was smiling all the way to her sleep.

* * *

AN: Sakura appears at last! The fire dance scene was obviously tsubasa-inspired. Yes, Shaoran/Syao encountered a Siren. They're mythological creatures, usually half bird half woman, or else just seductive completely. He doesn't die, but he loses his important memories.


End file.
